zelda tales chapter 2
by blooddog
Summary: the second chapter or zelda tales!


"Zelda tales" chapter 2

"Zelda tales" chapter 2 (Link) yawn "holy shit, it's 10:00am!!" (Ocean king) "I guess you did have a rough day." (Link) "yeah, I had a couple of fights no easy task." (Ocean king) "I did some research on the Reiki gem and I found something interesting facts…" (Link) "Like what…?" (Ocean king) " the Reiki gem that you now own is…… ALIVE!!" (Link) "what..!?" (Ocean king) " laughs just some old humor." (Link) "oh you had me worried for a second.." (Ocean king) "this is no ordinary gem though… it contains hidden powers." (Link) "like what?!" (Ocean king) "it has the power to strengthen up your awareness" (Link) "really!?" (Ocean king) "yes, there are probably not any other Reiki gems anywhere else. (Link) " ha, so I got pretty lucky to find it huh?" (Ocean king) "I guess so." (Ocean king) "oh, your girlfriend tetra stopped by and told me to tell you to meet her under the big oak in cannon island." (Link) "oh?" (Ocean king) "tetra is not the kind of person you want to keep waiting Link…" (Link) "when does she want me to meet her?" (Ocean king) "In about three minutes…" (Link) "… you stupid old man, you should have woke me up!!" (Link) " oh shit, I am going to be so late!" (Ocean king) "use this device I was working on, it should get you there faster…" (Link) "is that the time skipper you mentioned yesterday?" (Ocean king) "yes, it is." (Link) I thought that you needed a courage gem to activate that…" (Ocean king) "your girlfriend tetra was king enough to lend me a courage gem so you better thank her when you get there!" (Link) "Ok, I got to go bye!" Link looked at the time skipper device and noticed it was like a clock with weird looking buttons. (Link) "I am such an idiot I should have asked him how the work this thing before I came all the way to my ship." Link got on his ship and set sail to cannon island. Link closely examined the clock device and wound the clock forward 10 minutes. Suddenly he started feeling very dizzy and warped around in space as it seemed. The next thing Link new he was at cannon island. (Link) "wow that was pretty freaky…" (Tetra) "LINK there you are!!" (Link) "uh-oh" (Tetra) "why are you late?" (Link) "sorry, the stupid old man told me at the last minute." (Tetra) "you better be sorry come on in, me and Linebeck have something to tell you. (Link) "…?" (Tetra) "Oh come on you slow poke!" Link then follows Tetra and finds himself sitting inside Linebeck's cabin. (Linebeck) "Link, we have word of a new kind of gem!" (Link) "…um" (Linebeck) "it is called the Reiki gem, a powerful sea captain named gonzo has it in his control!" (Tetra) "Gonzo has been terrorizing Islands and killing innocent people!" (Link) "GUYS!!" (both Tetra and Linebeck) "What?!" (Link) "I have one too…" (Tetra) "what!?" (Link) "the ocean king asked me to get him a courage gem and when I went to get the gem it turned out to be a Reiki gem…" (Linebeck) "… then… YOU CAN FIGHT!!" (Link) "WHA…?" (Linebeck) "if yall both have the same gem the effects won't work which means you can defeat him!" (Link) " but I…" (Tetra) "Link think of all of the innocents being harmed…" (Link) "your right!!" (Linebeck) "that's the spirit Link!" (Tetra) "captain Gonzo is at goron island right now trying to kill those poor creatures!" (Link) "attacking my brothers… I won't stand for it!" (Tetra) "I'll come with you… Gonzo has about 3 ship mates." (Link) "we can take them… I will pull their faces and stretch it up there asses!!" (Linebeck) "… um guys… I think we have a visitor," (Gongoron) "BROTHER!!" (Link) "Hey long time no see!" (Gongoron) " brother we need help!... there is a madman on our island trying to destroy it!" (Link) "I am aware of that!... I will come immediately!" (Gongoron) "Oh thank you so much brother!" (Link) "don't mention it man!" (Link) "OK we're off!" (Linebeck) "YALL have fun kids I'll just have some alone time with this bottle of rum… hehe!" (Link) " BYE!" (Gongoron) "all right I'm in another one of your adventures!" Link and gongoron walked out to the ship and set sail at full speed to goron island! After a couple of hours they made it. (Gongoron) "I see them!" (Link) "me too" (Gongoron) "NOOO!!... they have my dad as a prisoner! (Chief goron) "you'll never take my island over!" (Gonzo) " hehe… All in good time pal!" (Gongoron) "Let's kill that son of a bitch!" (Link) "I'll take out his men…" (Gongoron) "I'll get a shot at the prissy captain!" (Tetra) "… I guess I'll help Link." (Link) " RIGHT… LETS GO!!" (Gongoron) "See ya later… I hope…" They then split up and take there separate paths. Link was about 5 feet behind the first guard followed by Tetra hiding behind a crate. (Link whispers) "Tetra I am going to sneak behind him and slit his throat… you stay back here. (Tetra) "be careful Link!" (Link) "I know…" Link then sneaks along quietly while holding his trusty sword. Tetra accidentally fell on a piece of wood causing some noise. (guard 1) "Hey… I thought that I heard something…" (guard 1) "must just be that bottle of wine…" (Link whispers behind guard 1) "BOO!" (guard 1) "..hu…HUH!" Link then slits the guard's throat and takes a key that he finds in the guard's pocket. (Tetra) "that was amazing Link!" (Link) "was it?" (Tetra) "yeah, but let's keep on going… (Gongoron) "I guess I better deal with the captain…" Gongoron sneaks over to the captain and pulls out a bomb. (Gonzo) "HEY WHO'S THERE!!" (Gongoron) "AHHH!!" (Gonzo) "ew nothing but one of these sick creatures…" Gonzo pulls out a gun and shoots! Gongoron rolls and barely dodges. He then lights the bomb and throws it at the captain!! It blows off the captain's right leg! (Gonzo) "OWWWW!!" (Gonzo) "you stupid ugly bastard!!" Link runs over at the captain and stabs his heart. (Gonzo) "NOOO!!" (guard 2) "Hey we better run those people just killed out captain!" Guards 2 and 3 ran out of the ship and swam away as fast as possible! (Link) "Looks like we won!" (Chief goron) "Link you saved me and my island!!... how can I ever repay you?!" (Link) "I shouldn't take all of the credit… your son did most of it!" (Chief goron) "Gongoron?... you helped??" (Gongoron) "yes father, I snuck out and shipped out on a raft to beg Link for help." (Chief goron) "thank you all!!" (Link and tetra) "NO problem!!" Link and Tetra then got thanked by everyone and a huge banquet! They ate all they could then shipped out back to Mercay. (Tetra) "Another adventure complete!" (Link) "It wasn't much of an adventure, it was more of just helping my family!" (Tetra) "You are so sweet Link…" (Link) "uh…uhhh!?" (Tetra) "It is ok link we are still young don't worry about it!" (Link) "Tetra… I… I… I love you." (Tetra) "…Link… I love you too!" Link and Tetra then continued to sail while kissing and snuggling up under a blanket. Gongoron: Link's best friend and is called brother because he saved him once at his own island. Goron: A species that Link discovered on his last adventure. ( Link is very fond of them) to be continued in chapter 3


End file.
